Through The Looking Glass
by Poetgirl616
Summary: A fic about life in Transylvania and what it's like to be Draculas' wife from Aleeras' point of view.  On hold
1. Chapter 1

I woke at sunset as usual, slipping out of my queen sized canopy bed and grabbing a dress on my way to the grand master bathroom I shared with my sisters. I stripped off my pink silk dress and slipped into the hot water, grabbing the soap to begin washing myself. Soon Marishka and Verona joined me quietly, having nothing to say this morning. Master was very angry at us last night for questioning him about the monster and begging him not to try to bring our children to life again. All attempts in the past had only led to a strict half hour of life before the children exploded, leaving us with great sorrow in our hearts. I would try to talk to Master today, to apologize for the wrongness of my actions. I did not wish for him to be angry with me for his punishments could be extremely painful.

I dried myself with my pink towel, hardly noticing my name engraved in gold letters since I have used it so long. I sighed thoughtfully as I dressed, walking carefully to the Masters' study so I could withdraw from the room if he was still in a terrible rage. I knocked, waiting silently for my husbands' reply. "Come in." He called, his voice laced with clear irritation.

I opened the door cautiously. Master lay in bed with the covers pulled to his chest, his blue eyes piercing me.

"What is it, Aleera?" His tone made it obvious that he did not wish to see me.

I lowered my eyes, a twinge of sorrow in my dead heart. "Master, I wished to apologize for my disrespect yesterday, I was wrong to question you. It is your decision to bring life to our children as many times as you please and I have no right to say different."

"Very well. Leave me, see to Marishka and Verona."

"Yes, Master." I left him, I went to the living room and looked in to see Marishka and Verona talking about yesterday's events. I closed the door quietly before hurrying to my room and my privacy. I walked over to my oak bookcase, letting my fingers trail over the hundreds of books on the many shelves. I searched until I found the perfect novel for my mood, _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Bronte, seating myself on the bed for a long reading session. I did not think my Master would want to see me soon if he sent me to look after my sisters. After twenty-two pages I glanced up from the book, hoping to see my Master coming to me to forgive me only to be disappointed. _He does not forgive disrespect so easily,_ I scolded myself before continuing my thought, _even__ if it is one of his brides_.

"Aleera?" Verona asked from the other side of my door.

"Come in." I set down my book, sitting up straight to give her more room to sit beside me. My fair skinned, black haired sister sat on the side of my bed facing me. "What is it?"

"Marishka went walking into the garden soon after you left the living area. I followed a few moments later and found something I did not expect." Verona paused with a frown. "Master was with her . . . he told her he forgave her and she was his favorite bride." My sisters' face dropped, showing the sorrow I felt in my heart.

"Are you certain this is what you saw? Sister, please, do not lie to me. It would break my heart if you ever lied to me."

"No, my sister I do not lie. Master was with Marishka and I heard them both very clearly."

"I apologized to Master but he did not wish to see me. How could he forgive Marishka so easily? She did not apologize to him!" I wailed in sorrow. I had to see for myself if it was true, I raised from my bed and briskly walked to the garden. I saw master with Marishka, naked and making love on the bench where he had taken my virginity. I did not want to believe it. I couldn't. But it was happening and I could not watch any longer, anger and pain twisting my dead heart.

"How could you?" I screamed at them in anger, my voice distorted so much I couldn't even recognize it. I fled to the nearest balcony and jumped, changing into my hell beast form as I flew away. When I was far enough away I changed into my human form. I collapsed beneath a pine tree beginning to wail in sorrow and despair, sobbing into my hands. _How could master do such a thing? Why did master not love me as he loved Marishka? Was I not as beautiful as she? Was I not good enough_? I severed the mental connection to Master so I would not be found. Immediately a large space seemed to empty inside my chest, hollow, and it awoke a great loneliness in me. I almost wished for the sun to rise then so my sorrow and pain from my discovery would cease. I was soon able to walk. I rose from my place and walked a few feet from where I landed, finding that I was outside the village where Anna Valerious waited to kill all of us. A cabin stood there, no light came from within so I walked right inside and looked around. I found no humans here, in fact it looked as if it hadn't been used in decades. Perfect.

I felt restless so I went outside, walking around the cabin several times but it did not ease the discomfort. I walked farther from the cabin until I could barely see it, I found a spring so I washed my face. I dwelled by the spring for a long time, running my hand through the water and watching it drip from my fingers. A sudden golden light shown in the water, causing me to turn. I was horrified at the sight of the sun rising in the sky, rays reaching for my skin. I began to run but did not make it far before the most terrible pain I have ever felt in my two and a half centuries of life hit my body. I screamed and clawed the ground as the rays burned and scalded me, cooking me alive. It was the same as throwing me into a cooking fire, for the pain-the heat-was everywhere. If I did not make it to the cabin I would certainly die. The urge to survive had my clawing forward desperately, heading to the safety of the cabin. After agonizing moments of excruciating pain, I finally collapsed on the smooth wood of the cabin floor in pained exhaustion and relief, falling into darkness. . . .

_Marishka_ _leaned forward to kiss Master passionately, moaning into his mouth as he pleasured her on the bench. The bench Aleera held so dear for she had lost her virginity to her husband on that bench and it had been their special place until now. Now it was ruined! She was forced to watch, physically unable to move as her Master made love to Marishka telling her she was his favorite and that he loved her best. _

I opened my eyes, only to be greeted with agonizing levels of excruciating pain. I didn't dare move for I could feel that the top of my arms, and a large portion of my back was badly burned. My wounds were not healing as they should have been, I internally cursed herself for not feeding as often as I should have. There was nothing to do but wait until they healed enough for me to hunt. Until then I would just lay here on the wooden floor and think about everything but my dreams and the events that caused them. I had begun to doze off again, after long hours of draining bouts of pain, when I heard the sound of wind rushing around large wings outside. A vampire had come here, meaning it was one of my sisters or my husband and Master. I wished for Verona, she had always been like a mother to me in the way she looked after me.

"Aleera!" Master called in a voice filled with concern and panic. He rushed to my side, eyes taking in the extent of my injuries as I lay there motionless. "Aleera." He said softly as he reached his hands out toward me, I desperately tried to move away, hissing at him, for I still felt emotional pain and anger from yesterday's events. A whimper of pain escaped my lips as pain exploded through my body, crippling me. I collapsed onto the floor again, trembling slightly as tears fell onto the wood. I blacked out a moment later, welcoming the darkness compared to the pain-both emotional and physical-being conscious caused me.

**A/N: Tell me how I did good or bad, but please remember that this is my first Van Helsing fic. I may not have gotten everything right and I apologize if I needed to put more in this chapter. I promise to do my best to make it up to you in the next chapter! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke I was lying on my stomach surrounded by soft silk sheets and noticed that my wounds did not hurt as much. _Did Master feed me and take care of me while I was unconscious_? I thought for a moment before shaking my head. _No. He wouldn't because he does not love me the way he does Marishka. He wouldn't take that kind of time taking care of me_. I reminded myself bitterly. I carefully reached back and tenderly touched my back, surprised to find that my burn wounds were wrapped with a sterile dressing. Before I could think clearly of how I was treated my bedroom door opened-for it was indeed my room as I learned from the opened book I had left on the bed. Master walked into the room, looking-was that relief in his eyes? No! _He does not care for me,_ I reminded myself firmly.

He walked to the bed and cleared the healing ointments before sitting down beside me. "Aleera, love, how are you feeling?"

I lowered my eyes, staring at the skirt of my pink dress. "My wounds are much better, Master."

"Do you care to tell me how you came to be in this situation?" He asked and when I looked up briefly I noticed that his eyes flashed in anger.

I quickly lowered my eyes and clenched my hands into the blankets to keep from striking him. "I went hunting, Master. I found the cabin and decided to investigate, if I found anyone inside I would kill them. But the cabin was empty so I walked around a little to seem more human, hoping it would lure my prey to me. I was not paying attention to the sky or I would have seen the moon wane and the sun rise. By the time I realized that the morning approached I had already begun to burn, it was my own stupid mistake, Master."

"Why did you leave without your sisters?" Another flash of anger showed itself, fiercer than the first. I looked away as I remembered why I left Castle Frankenstein.

"I did not want to disturb them at such an hour, Master. If I did not respect their privacy, I would have no right to ask them to respect mine." I said simply. "Verona said she and Marishka would go out for a walk after a while to talk to each other about some things."

"And _why_, Aleera, did you not ask me to accompany you? I could have saved you much pain." He asked, reaching his hand out to brush a few strands of hair from my face. I slapped away his hand, causing his soft concern to turn into raging anger. "You _dare_ refuse my touch? You will _never_ deny me anything I want! I _will_ do whatever I wish to you and you _will_ heed me!"

"I will not!" I yelled defiantly, glaring at him.

He grabbed me by the arms roughly and threw me to the floor, making me cry out in pain as I fell onto my wounded back. His eyes changed colors and his fangs elongated as he roared loudly at me.

I cringed into the the floor wailing softly in fright and pain, hiding my face in my hands. He stood and walked the few steps to me, I begun to sob softly and hoped he would not hurt me again for I had already burned. He brought my hands away from my face, sliding his fingers under my chin so he could lift my head to make me look at him. "Look at me, Aleera."

I raised my eyes, my body trembling in fright, to look into his piercing blue eyes. "Master, please, do not harm me."

His ice blue eyes softened as he kissed my forehead. "I will not harm you, Aleera. Do not fear me." He stroked my cheek before continuing. "Everyone else fears me."

I swallowed and tried to blink away the tears, but of course my husband saw them.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking into my pain filled brown eyes. Pain twisted in my heart as I found the words I needed to say.

"Why do you not love me as much as you love Marishka?" I asked boldly, the tears refused to leave and a few fell free onto his hand.

"What do you mean?" Dracula asked while looking into my eyes, his brows furrowed in confusion.

I clanched my hands before finding the will to answer him. "Master, I apologized to you for my actions yet you sent me away. Marishka did not apologize to you and you did not send her away! You took her on our special bench, telling her she was your favorite as you both took everything special about the bench and threw it all away! Do I mean so little to you?"

The pain and anger I felt was too much, his silence was all I needed. "I refuse to be a bride to a man who does not love me!" I shouted angrily as I left the bed and ran from him. I didn't pay attention to where I was going, I just had to escape him-escape the terrible pain of not feeling wanted. Escape loving a man who loved another but not me. My sobs escalated and soon my tears blinded me so much I had to stop running and let myself fall wherever I stopped. Moments passed before strong, familiar arms pulled me against a warm chest. I struggled against him, trying to escape him so I could flee Transylvania forever. His voice softly hushed me as he held me securely to his body and I had no choice but to yield to the comfort of his embrace.

"I love you, Aleera. I love you so much, but I need you to understand that I love and need your sisters as much as I love and need you. What happened with Marishka was not intentional; I did not mean to wound you so deeply. I am sorry, my love."

I could hear the sincerity in his voice so I let Dracula, my Master and husband; dry my eyes before gently lifting me into his arms to carry me back to bed. He placed me into the bed and tucked me in, kissing my forehead before lying beside me on top of the covers. We both fell into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Here's chapter two! Did I make Aleera too forgiving too quickly? Tell me what you think! R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke beside Master and the first thing I noticed was that my back did not hurt anymore. Another thing I noticed was that Master was still sleeping. I carefully slid from the bed, not wanting to wake him, and made my way to the bathroom for a bath. Verona joined me shortly, but did not look at me which was very unusual.

"Verona? What is the matter?" I asked softly.

"Master did not come to his room last night, even though I waited for such a long time." She frowned at me. "Do you know why Master was not in his room?"

"Master stayed with me last night because I was hurting fiercely."

"Did you whore yourself to him, Aleera?" Verona snapped furiously.

"No! We did not make love last night, Verona! I was injured you stupid bitch!" I yelled at her angrily.

She suddenly shifted to her hell beast form so I followed her lead. She hissed angrily before leaping at me, talons outstretched as she attacked. I hissed when her talons tore at my side, retaliating viciously as my temper rose. At some point I heard Marishka scream at us "No! Verona, Aleera, stop this!" But we did not heed her as our attacks got more and more violent. I managed to fling a vase at her head with my talons and had the joy of watching it scratch her face before she threw me back into a wall. I saw her reach for the broken leg of a chair, pointing the jagged end toward me as she flew at her full speed towards me. I tried dodging her, flying for the door. I was almost out of the door before I felt her rear talons grip my shoulders and fling me hard against the far wall, bringing the broken wood down into my chest. I screamed in pain, turning into my human form as I watched Verona crouch over me, chest heaving. _I am going to die now. She is going to kill me_. I thought weakly, closing my eyes in exhaustion.

"_STOP!_! Verona! You have gone too far this time!" A very welcome voice shouted angrily.

"But-Master . . ." Verona pleaded quietly.

"Get. Out. _NOW_!" Dracula shouted, physically throwing her out of the room. He turned to me, sadness and concern in his beautiful ice blue eyes. "Aleera."

"Master." I sobbed, feebly trying to pull the chair leg from my chest but I felt too weak after the severity of the fight. He kissed my forehead before tightly gripping the wood in my chest and yanking quickly, taking the bothersome object out. Tears stung in my eyes and he kissed them away, whispering "I'm sorry love" over and over. He reached behind him for a bag of blood and bit two holes into it, holding it to my lips so I could drink. He helped me drink three more bags before gently lifting me into his arms and walking to his chambers. He lay me on his bed and kissed my cheek, turning to leave when I touched his hand softly. He turned back to me with a raised eyebrow. "Aleera?"

"Master, what will happen to Verona?" I asked, fighting the exhaustion until I get an answer.

He looked pained for a moment, sadness in his eyes. "I have no choice but to sentence Verona to death, my love. I cannot have my brides trying to kill each other. Sleep, you need to rest and fully recover. Verona will die with the first rays of the rising sun tomorrow morning."

I sighed and gave in, letting sleep overwhelm me. I woke in a warm cage of arms, holding me to a solid well toned chest. I moaned sleepily, trying to roll over onto my other side but those arms kept me from moving far. I groaned, trying again with more strength and wiggling away from the Masters' chest. I heard his amused chuckle and could feel his breath when he leaned in to whisper in my ear. "Stop struggling, love. You could not get away even if I wanted you to-and I don't want you to."

I moaned softly when he began kissing my neck and shoulders, running his hands down my body. He turned me so I was laying flat on the the bed, pinning me down and kissing me everywhere. I sucked in a sharp breath when Master gave his full attention to my breasts, his mouth caressed one and his hand caressed the other. He slid my dress off my body, kissing the flesh exposed as he did until I was naked before him. He hovered above me, allowing me to undress him as he continued caressing me. Master ravished me long into the night, taking me more than once.

The next morning, we watched safely from indoors as Verona burst into flames with the first trays of sunlight. I let a few tears fall as I heard her dying screams, looking over at Master to see his saddened face. He did not want to have to kill Verona, that much was obvious but she had done the unthinkable so she had to be punished. If I ever attacked Marishka with the intent to kill her, I would receive the same punishment. It is the law in Draculas' Realm of the Undead. And Dracula could not break that law for his brides and expect others to take his rule as King seriously. Understanding this did not make watching my sister die any easier, because even though she did try to kill me, she was still my sister. The entire Realm of the Undead mourned that day, the loss of one of the Queens is greatly felt in our world. Especially one as old and loved as Verona.

Master spent the day in his chambers mourning alone, even though I could hear him I knew better than to approach him for he wished to be alone. If he needed me or Marishka he would approach us first and that was the way it was in Castle Dracula.

I was awoken sometime in the day from his pull, I followed it meeting Marishka along the way and found Master in his bed. Master reached out to us. "My darlings, come to me." We did as he asked. "I need both of you tonight. Lay with me."

Marishka and I lay with our Master as he asked, taking comfort in each other. For now we were content the way we were.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Verona had been burned; Master, Marishka, and I had been busy with our search for the Frankenstein monster. We had thousands of children we wanted to awaken, the machine needed to bring them to life, and no key to the machine to do so. We could not stand the thought of our children dying permanently once again. I had taken to pacing my room when I wasn't hunting or searching for the monster. I had been pacing for a while, thinking about everything that had transpired. _Where _was_ the monster? Why couldn't we find him? Where haven't we looked? Where? Where?_! I had begun pacing quicker when I suddenly felt as if I was looking through a rapidly closing tunnel.

(time skip)

I opened my eyes, confused at first until I looked up at my high ceiling, noting that I lay on soft silk. A touch to my cheek informed me that I was not alone, I turned my head to see my Master wearing a relieved expression. "Aleera, love, how do you feel?"

"I am fine, Master. I don't understand what happened to me. I was pacing, thinking through our searches for the monster and places he could be when I began to feel different." I answered my husband.

"Have you noticed anything different? Anything that could explain why this has happened?" He asked me, concerned.

"No. I have done nothing differently, I-wait."

"What is it? What do you remember?"

"I have been feeding more than usual, Master. I wish to sleep longer than usual and I have noticed that I have been different since Verona burned. I never thought anything about it but now I am certain. Master, I am pregnant."

Master looked stunned for a moment before the news sank in, he lifted me from the bed and spun me around. It took a moment for us to calm down for this was big news for this was only my second pregnancy while Verona and Marishka have had several. I smiled as I watched master kiss my stomach lovingly.

"How long, my love?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I am three and a half months, Master." I replied proudly.

"That is what caused you to lose consciousness?" He chuckled lightly, kissing me passionately. "I love you."

"I love you, my Master."

"Come to me, Aleera." Master said as he pulled me to him, kissing me hungrily as his hands began roaming my body. I moaned into his mouth, helping his slip off my dress and his shirt. He had laid me on my bed, kneeling while he took off his pants, when a knock sounded on the door. Master growled at the door, daring the person to knock again.

I groaned and propped myself on my elbows. "Go away!"

I took the opportunity to rip Masters' pants from him and let him enjoy me, making slow sweet love until neither of our bodies could take any more of the pleasure. We bathed together afterwards, but then he had to leave for some business in Budapest until tomorrow night. Which left his brides at home with no one but our sisters and the servants, which could be very interesting.

I tried reading one of the books on philosphy but found myself reminded that my Master had left. I quickly threw it to the side and attempted another book, hoping to find something to read that did not make me miss Master. After several minutes of fruitless effort I finally decided to sew myself a few new dresses instead, focusing on the patterning should keep me from thinking of Master.

Midway through the bust of the second dress, I became weary so I laid aside my work and laid down for my rest.

**A/N: I apologize for the lateness and the shortness of the chapter but a lot has been going on. I decided to split the chapter so I could get the chapter up. I hope you continue to like the story! And while you're here kindly leave a review telling me how I did. **


	5. Chapter 5

I know you guys were expecting a chapter and I'm sorry that its not. It's been a rough three months for me. My dads brain bleeds have gotten worse and he's just had his second brain surgery in two weeks to relieve the pressure in his head. I haven't had the creativity or drive to write anything and I don't know when I will be able to write again. Please understand.

Love Poetgirl616


End file.
